Always There
by sweet-sunshine
Summary: Someone from Donna's past wants revenge and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. j/d
1. Default Chapter

Always there  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Characters are property of Aaron Sorkin  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
This is my first fic ever..go easy on me (  
  
Donna's apartment- 4am  
  
My phone started to ring at 4 in the morning. "Hello, anyone there?" I answer. No answer. It must be a prank call I think to myself. As I try and go back to sleep, the phone rings again. "Hello," I answer once more. This time there is a mans voice on the other end. "Hey Donna, do you remember me?" "What? Who is this?" The man answers, oh Donna, you'll find out soon, very soon. Click. "What was that? Who was that?" I look at my clock, Almost 5am. I might as well get up now. I have to be at work in an hour.  
  
3 Hours later...  
  
"DONNA!" Josh yells. " I'm coming," I answer "I need my notes for my next meeting," Josh says "Here they are, do you need anything else before you go?" I Ask. "No, not at the moment." "Well you better go then, or you'll be late." "Thanks Donna" "No problem, that's what I get paid to do."  
  
Just a few minutes after josh leaves, my phone rings for the hundredth time today. "Hello? Hello? Who is this?"  
  
The same voice from earlier this morning answers, "oh, Donna, I'm hurt! You don't remember me do you?" "No, who is this?" I reply. Is this a joke? I ask myself. "Donna, you will be mine again, just you wait!" Click!  
  
"Is this guy for real?" I say out loud. "Donna? What guy?" Josh says from behind me. "Oh, nothing, what are you still doing here?" " I forgot some notes." Josh answers sheepishly. "Josh.. I handed you the notes just before you left." " I know, but I just put them down to get my coat and I kinda misplaced them." "JOSH!!" " Oh look, they are right here! I'll be going now! Bye Donna." As soon as he can't see me, I smile to myself. A little while back I admitted to myself that I am in love with Joshua Lyman, I'm just not ready for him to know yet.  
  
I know its short.but there will be more later, I promise 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me awhile to get the next chapter done. Unexpected stuff came up. Thanks to the people who reviewed...I'm new at fanfiction writing and I really appreciated your feedback.  
  
Donna's apartment the next morning...  
  
The phone rings for the third time. This guy is starting to really creep me out. At first I thought it was just some guy playing some pranks yesterday, but when I started to get more phone calls at 4am again today, it made me think something else is going on. I decide to let the answering machine get it.  
  
"Hey Donna, do you know who I am yet? If you don't, you'll remember me soon enough. I will get to you and then you'll be mine."  
  
Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away. I look at the clock and its 6am. I better get ready for work because I wouldn't want to be late .Josh wouldn't be ready for his morning meetings.  
  
  
  
Later at the white house...  
  
"Donna?" CJ asks.  
  
"Oh, hey CJ, what can I do for you?"  
  
"There's a package here for you. It was delivered to my office by mistake."  
  
"Thanks. I wonder who sent it and what it is." I tell her.  
  
"Open it then," CJ replies curiously.  
  
As I opened it, I could smell a really rotten stench. It made my stomach turn. I looked inside and gasped at what I saw. There were two dead rats with their heads cut off. I had to get away from the smell, so I stood up quickly and backed away from my desk. CJ then looks at inside to see what smells so bad.  
  
"Whose sick idea is this? Look there is a note; do you want me to read it? She asks me.  
  
"Sure, I want to see who sent it." But deep down, I knew who it was, the person who kept phoning me. The rats now made it all clear. I know who it is.  
  
CJ started to read the note:  
  
i Dear Donna,i Do you know who it is yet? The rats should make everything clear now, shouldn't they? It's time for you to get what you deserve, after all these years. No one will be able to help you. You will pay for what you did to me.  
  
Love always, Matt  
  
"He is supposed to be in prison. This can't be happening." I say, not really to anyone specific.  
  
"What's going on Donna? Who is this Matt guy and why is he threatening you?" CJ asks worriedly because her friend had gone completely white.  
  
All I can say is, "This can't be happening."  
  
"How about we go into my office and I'll get someone to take care of the package, okay?" CJ says. She takes my arm not waiting for my reply and guides me toward her office. She sits me down and then patiently asks me if I can tell her what's going on.  
  
"It all started yesterday morning. I got some prank phone calls. I thought it was just someone fooling around. Then it happened again this morning. I didn't know who it was until I opened the package with the dead rats."  
  
"Who is Matt and why do you think he is threatening you?" CJ Asks, worriedly, as she can see this is serious by just looking at Donna's face.  
  
"I knew him from high school. We used to go out in our senior year. He was a great person.or so I thought. One day he just snapped and he killed someone I knew from school. I saw him do it, and I tried to stop him but he was just too strong for me. He knocked me down to the ground and stabbed my friend to death. After he let some rats chew my friend's body...that's why he sent me the rats, to send me a message that I would only know.  
  
I was the only witness and I agreed to testify against him. He said he would get me back someday for turning on him. When he was sentenced to life in prison I stopped worrying about it. I thought that part of my life was over and I could just get on with living my life as best as possible. I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Donna, this sound serious! We need to see how he got the package past security and also how and when he got out of prison"  
  
"I'm thinking he probably broke out, He was serving a life sentence without the possibility of parole."  
  
"I'm also going to have to tell Leo, he'll know better of what we should do. Most importantly we must make sure you are safe." CJ tells me with a look of determination on her face. I know she'll do her best to help me.  
  
"Thanks CJ. I really appreciate it. Matt was a dangerous man and just think what many years in prison have done to harden him even more! Would it be alright if I told josh first? He will want to know what's going on first, before everyone else finds out."  
  
"Sure, let's go now. The quicker we deal with this, the better chance we will have with catching this guy." CJ says as we leave her office and head towards where Josh's meeting should be just finishing up.  
  
That's it for now..more as soon as I get some more time. ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( 


End file.
